Star Wars (Jaén Producción Style)
Jaén Producción's thirtieth spoof of Star Wars Cast *Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) as Anakin Skywalker *Rita Loud (The Loud House) as Padme Amidala *Thomas (from Thomas and Friends) as Obi-Wan Kenobi *Stanley (from A Troll in Central Park) as Qui-Gon Jinn *The King (from Cinderella) as Yoda *Lincoln Loud (from The Loud House) as Luke Skywalker *May (from Pokemon) as Princess Leia *Hiro (from Big Hero 6) as Han Solo *Tiger (from An American Tail) as Chewbacca *Spike (from The Land Before Time) as C-3PO *Petrie (from The Land Before Time) as R2-D2 *Joe (from Family Guy) as Lando Calrissian *Sideshow Bob (from The Simpsons) as Darth Vader *Rumpelstiltskin (from Shrek) as Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious/The Emperor *Jenner (from The Secret of NIMH) as Darth Maul *Judge Doom (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Count Dooku *The Were Rabbit (from Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit) as General Grievous *Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) as Ben Kenobi *The Exterminator (from The Loud House), Red Claw (from The Land Before Time), Bomb Guy (from The Amazing World of Gumball), Smitty the Bully (from Dumbo), D261 (from Thomas and Friends), Chief McBrusque (from An American Tail), Scratch, Grounder (from Sonic), Hyp, Mutt, Nod (from The Land Before Time), and Bowser's Koopalings (from Mario) as The Stormtroopers *Various Villains as Battle Droids *Mack McCro (from The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue) as Commander Cody *Various Guards as Royal Guards *Chernabog's Minions as Geonosians *Godzilla as Jango Fett *Godzilla Jr as Young Boba Fett *Preston (from Wallace and Gromit) as Adult Boba Fett *Sticks (from Sonic) as Luminara *Top Hat (from TUGS) as Ki-Adi-Mundi *Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as Kit Fisto *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Shaak Ti *and more Gallery Lynn Loud Sr. in The Loud House.JPG|Lynn Loud Sr. as Anakin Skywalker Rita Loud.jpg|Rita Loud as Padme Amidala ThomasComestoBreakfast5.png|Thomas as Obi-Wan Kenobi A-troll-in-central-park-original.jpg|Stanley as Qui-Gon Jinn Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5880.jpg|The King as Yoda Lincoln Loud.PNG.png|Lincoln Loud as Luke Skywalker May-Haruka-pokemon-may-haruka-40250837-1000-1080.png|May as Princess Leia Hiro Hamada.png|Hiro as Han Solo Tiger-0.png|Tiger as Chewbacca Chomper3.jpg|Spike as C-3PO Petrie The Pteranodon Vector 3.png|Petrie as R2-D2 190px-Joe Swanson.png|Joe as Lando Calrissian Sideshow Bob (TV Series).jpg|Sideshow Bob as Darth Vader Rumpelstiltskin shrek.png|Rumpelstiltskin as Darth Sidious/The Emperor Jenner-0.jpg|Jenner as Darth Maul Judge Doom Smiling.jpg|Judge Doom as Count Dooku Were-rabbit.jpg|The Were Rabbit as General Grievous Merlin Sword in the Stone.jpg|Merlin as Old Ben Kenobi Exterminator.jpg|The Exterminator, Red Claw.png|Red Claw, Mr. Bomb Guy as Ninjaws.png|Bomb Guy, Smitty (Dumbo).jpg|Smitty the Bully, BowledOut12.png|D261, Chief McBrusque.png|Chief McBrusque, Scratch and Grounder (1).png|Scratch, Grounder, Hyp_Mutt_and_Nod.png|Hyp, Mutt, Nod mr-bowser-jr-mario-strikers-charged-koopalings-mario.jpg|and Koopalings as The Stormtroopers MLPCV - Villains Club Room.png|Various Villains as Battle Droids Mack.jpg|Mack McCro as Commander Cody Syndrome's guards.jpg|Various Guards as Royal Guards Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-12809.jpg|Chernabog's Minions as Geonosians 800px-GVB - Godzilla Head Shot.jpg|Godzilla as Jango Fett No330px-Godzilla-Jr.jpg|Godzilla Jr as Young Boba Fett Imagepreston.jpg|Preston as Adult Boba Fett Sticks artwork.png|Sticks as Luminara Top Hat in High Tide.jpg|Top Hat as Ki-Adi-Mundi Timothy Q. Mouse.png|Timothy Q. Mouse as Kit Fisto EmilyGoesOverboard14.png|Emily as Shaak Ti (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Jaén Producción Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Star Wars Spoofs